Something With You
by Troypaylove4eva
Summary: Troy can't help but notice something different about Sharpay. Troypay please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Title - Something With You**

**Prologue**

**Summery- Troy can't help but notice something different about Sharpay. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**A/N- I was so extremely bored that I wrote this. Don't ask where it came from.**

Troy turned on the foist as he let the warm water over take his body. He grabbed the shampoo, casually applying it to his wet hair when he heard the door open and close to the bathroom. Troy rolled his eyes "Mom, I'm in the shower. Have you ever heard of knocking...or you know, privacy?" Troy shouted over the running water.

Before he knew it the curtain was throw open to reveal a blonde with an amused smirk on her face.

"Do you always talk to your mother like that?"

"Jesus Shar." Troy exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air.

"What...not happy to see me?" She pouted.

"I'd be happier if I wasn't naked."

Sharpay shrugged. "Oh please Troy. I've seen you naked before."

"But that was when we were kids. Things were...smaller then."

Troy cleared his throat uncomfortable as Sharpay scanned his body. Eventually landing below his stomach.

"Not really." She said innocently.

Troy rolled his eyes and finally took the curtain to cover himself. "Get out." He pointed towards the door.

"Come on Troy, I've been gone for two whole months. You could at least give me a hug."

She held out her arms as she tried her hardest not to giggle.

Troy shot her a firm glare. "Get out."

"Aw, I love you Troy. I've missed you so much." She laughed as she headed toward the door.

"Oh, Shar?"

"Yeah?" .

"Could you make me a bagel while your downstairs?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and left the room mumbling "You walk in on the in the shower and they think you owe them. I ain't fixing no damn bagel."

Troy laughed as she left the bathroom and closed the curtain. _Damn! _He thought to himself as he smiled.

**I know it's really short, but it's not the actual first chapter, so bear with me. Hope you liked it. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Tootles!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title- Something With You**

**Chapter one**

**Last Time- Sharpay returns after being gone for two months.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

TXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXS

"I think I want a pony." Sharpay said suddenly.

Troy was laying on Sharpay's bed as she was looking in the mirror doing her make up.

"What?"

"I want a pony." She said as she turned around to face him.

Troy shook his head. "Just go back to doing what you were doing Shar."

"Fine." Sharpay turned back to the mirror to keep doing her make up. "I have dull eyes."

"What's your deal today?"

"Nothing. I just have dull eyes."

Troy shook his head at her. "No you don't Shar."

"Yes I do, come look at my eyes."

"I've seen your eyes before Shar." Troy protested as Sharpay pulled him off her bed and Sharpay forced him to look her directly in the eyes. "See."

Troy studied her eyes for a moment to just prove a point to her. Troy had seen her eyes practically everyday of his life since he was five. In fact, her eyes were what Troy loved most. There was just something about them that he just loved.

"See, I do." Sharpay snapped after a minute.

Troy shook his head and grabbed Sharpay's hand. "Shar you have beautiful eyes, and there isn't one thing dull about them."

"You promise?" She asked in her puppy dog pout.

"I promise."

Troy gave Sharpay a quick kiss on the cheek and gabbed his jacket.

"I'm heading to play basketball with Chad. You wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm good here."

"Okay, see ya later then." Troy gave her a kiss on the forhead and left.

Sharpay grabbed her cell phone and dialed her best friend (besides Troy) Gabriella.

"Hello?" Came Gabriella's voice over the phone.

"Hey Gabster, what's up?"

"Nothing, somone's perky today."

"Why shouldn't I be? I don't have dull eyes."

"Huh?" Gabriella asked with confussion.

"Um..nothing. Anyway, you want to go to the mall or something. Troy's playing basketball with Chad and Ryan went out with a few friends."

"Oh, so I was your last resort, huh?" Gabriella joked. "Now I see how it is. Troy, Ryan, then me."

"Well actually it's Troy, Ryan, Chad, then you." Sharpay joked back.

"Come on Chad! You guys only fight."

"Doesn't mean we don't love each other."

It was true, Sharpay and Chad had been known to get into a bickering match a time or two, but they still cared about each other and were good friends.

"So you love Chad more than you love me?"

"Don't feel bad. I love my dog more than I love Troy."

That was also true. Her dog was like her baby, and Troy...well wasn't as cute as the dog. (Harsh...I know).

"Well it does help ease the pain slightly, but I think I might have to the shrink to get rid of all the baggage from this." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Well I didn't call to talk about you mental health, or lack there of. I called to see if you wanted to hang out."

"Sure I got nothing better to do."

"Oh, so I'm just something to keep you from being bored am I?" Sharpay faked offended.

"Pretty much, yeah." Gabriella joked cheerfully.

"You know what Montez, you're not my friend anymore."

"So, you'll pick me up in about ten minutes?" Gabriella asked, ignoring her comment.

"Yup, see ya." Sharpay hung up and smiled to herself as she got ready to pick up Gabriella.

She took a quick look in the mirror on her way out and looked at her eyes for a minute. "Maybe Troy was right..."

TXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXS

**I'm so beyond bored that I updated al of my stories tonight. And my boredom can be blamed for this being such a crappy chapter. but review anyways cause really...I just need some to keep me entertained.**

**Tootles!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title- Something With You**

**Chapter two**

**Last Time- Troypay had a moment.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

"Oh, majic man how I adore you." Chad replied sarcastically through grinded teeth.

Sharpay and Troy were standing near by laughing as he did the fairy dance.

"Oh man, that was priceless." Troy said afterwards.

"I'm going to get you both for this."

He gave them bother glars before getting a bottle of water.

"It's not our fault we beat you at basketball."

"But it was no fair! Sharpay's gotten good since the last time we played together."

"Chad...that was last week."

"My point exactly!" Chad exclaimed as Sharpay giggled.

"You know chad," Sharpay stepped in. "Some poeple would just accept that they lost and be a man about it."

"She's right." Troy agreed.

"Said the guy who requested seventeen redo's after Sharpay beat you at air hocky." Chad pointed out.

"Hey, she was cheating."

"Was not!" Sharpay defended.

"Oh Shar, give it up."

"Whatever. I'm going to go hang with Taylor or something. I will see you people later."

Sharpay waved goodbye as she left for Taylor's.

"Damn." Chad muttered as he watched Sharpay walk away.

"I know, right?" Troy agreed, not even needing to go into detail.

"How did she get so...hot. So fast?"

"She's always been hot Chad. she just got hotter." Troy corrected.

"Very hot. I wonder if I should ask her out?"

"Hell no Chad. Just...no."

"Why not?" Chad asked curiously.

"One, she wouldn't date you. Two, you're with Taylor. Three, just no."

"You'll see...she'll be all over me before long." He replied cockily.

"I liked it better when you two just fought all the time."

"Well, hopefully soon we'll just being making out all the time."

"Yeah...I'm going to go...away from you."

--

"Hey Hey you you I could be your girlfriend!" Jason dung into a hair brush as Sharpay laughed on her bed.

"Oh, Jason that's sweet, but I don't don't girls descised as guys. I think it makes barriors in relationships."

"Haha, you're so funny." He replied sarcastically as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know, huh?" She smirked as he gave her a kiss.

Their makeout session was cut short when Troy burst through the door, looking shocked.

"Um...Troy, what are you doing here?" Asked Sharpay.

"I was just...uh...I was just...were you two kissing?"

"Kinda."

"Oh...wow. I'l just...go now."

Troy left the two to stand there, totally akwkardly and confused as Troy tran out of the house.

--

"But what am I suppose to do Gabby?" Troy asked as he sat on her bed.

He had turned to her for an idea how to get Sharpay back because she was the only one who knew that he had feelings for her.

"Well, did you ask them any questions about their relationship?"

"I walked in, saw them kissing, asked them if they were kissing, they said yes, and I ran away."

"Well, aren't you a big boy." Gabriella replied sarcasticaly.

"So not the time Gabriella."

"Well, sorry. I'm just trying to help, but if you don't want it-"

Gabriella started to walk towards the door but Troy pulled her back.

"No, I really need help. Please help me." He begged.

"Okay...I guess I could help you out." Gabby teased.

Troy pounted and Gabriella giggled. Troy pulled Gabriella into a hug for helping him.

"So, any ideas?"

"I've got one, but I'm not so sure about it.

"I'm up for anything."

"Okay...here's the plan..."

_**okay dokey. Lamest chapter of any story ever written. Yeah, it wins it.**_

_**Tootles!**_


End file.
